Hot For Teacher
by brokenbloodchamber
Summary: Gohan's caught the eye of his students..one in particular...
1. Default Chapter

Hot For Teacher   
  
Written by: Jessica Warner, A/K/A The Broken Blood Chamber  
  
Plot: Well...Gohan's teaching his regular classes, when one familiar trouble - maker stands out. And to say the least..She's hot for teacher! Is Gohan able to resist this little vixen?   
  
Songfic, "Hot For Teacher" by Van Halen.  
  
Warning: I don't own this shit, the song or the show or characters, but you already knew that. I'm just putting this here to stay out of any possible legal trouble. And there might be some LEMON scenes, so beware!  
  
The alarm clock beeped ferociosly against his pounding head. Gohan reached over and slamed his fist down on it, waking up Videl, and accidently ruining yet another alarm clock. Videl sat straight up in bed and huffed, looming over him. He turned over and hid under his blankets.  
  
"I don't wanna go to school!!" he pouted into the pillow.  
  
"Gohan, get dressed! I'll go get the maid to make your breakfast, now..GET UP!!" She shouted.   
  
Videl slipped daintily out of bed, tucking black strands of bangs behind her ears and rubbing her sleepy blue eyes. She slipped on her baby blue robe and walked down the hall to wake up Pan.   
  
When she got there she recieved the same response. Murming into the pillow about not wanting to go. She threw her hands up into the air,   
  
"Really, you two! GET UP OR I'M GOING TO GET UGLY!!"   
  
With that said, Gohan and Pan were both downstairs and dressed in under 10 minutes.  
  
Gohan and Pan scarfed their eggs and toast, as Videl grinned, hovering over them. She handed each of them some lunch money and kicked them both out the door.  
  
Pan huffed as she walked towards her parents car.   
  
"She's cranky..." She muttered, staring at her feet.   
  
Gohan chuckled to himself, "I broke her alarm clock...again.."   
  
"Dad!" Pan exclaimed, sending a glare to him as they got into his car.   
  
He shrugged innocently, blushing slightly, "It woke me up!"  
  
"Well that's what it's there for!" she shouted as they drove off to school.  
  
Pan was a bit emotional. It was her freshman year, and her first day. He knew she was nervous about Bra, Bra was a senior, and Pan was afraid she'd be "too cool" to hang out with a little freshman, like Pan. Marron had already graduated and was away in college. Trunks visited her on weekends, still hopelessly following her. Everytime Marron shrugged it off and told him that they were friends, nothing more.   
  
When they got to school Pan left to get her schedual, and find Bra. Gohan left to his classroom and prepared for the English class. He was teaching Honors Seniors, Honors Juniors, and regular Sophmores.   
  
When Pan found Bra she was stunned. She was laughing, her blue hair falling over her face. She had on a black miniskirt, her boots and a tight red t-shirt. A collar clung to her neck, as if it was choking her, and black eyeliner surrounded her eyes as though she hadn't slept in days. She was laughing with some guys who were dressed almost as scary as she was. Pan shyly walked up, looking down at her jeans and blue t-shirt.   
  
All of her fears fled as Bra ran up to her and hugged her. She pulled Pan quickly into her circle of friends and introduced her. One of her friends was Tai, he was tall, and he had longer hair then both girls, pulled back into a braid, and possibly more make-up. Another was Jareth, he was fairly normal. Not really normal, but less scary than the others. He was sitting calmly on a planter, in blue jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his torso, showing every muscle. He had boots like Bra, though hidden under his pants, Pan could still see them. He offered a friendly smile.   
  
The one that really scared her was introduced as "Kitty". He had black hair in a long bowlcut, like Trunks, and thick black eyeliner. It made Bra's look pretty almost. He too, had on a skirt. It was mid-thigh, and under it he had black fishnet, that showed off his long thin, almost pretty legs. He had on a longsleeve black shirt, with a cross on it, bleeding. He really frightened her.   
  
She sat quietly while they chatted until the bell rang. They all rushed off to their classes. Bra met up with another girlfriend, and they ran off to their first class together. The girl wasn't dressed as scary, but easily to be considered "skanky". She had a small skirt, smaller than Bra's, a pair of sandals and a muscle shirt, her red bra showing underneath it. She had her hair pulled into pigtails, and too much make up. Lip gloss that made her lips look slimy, and masses of blue eyeshadow.   
  
Pan shrugged it off and walked to class. Meanwhile, Gohan was looking at his watch. 6:45. They'd be waltzing in any minute, his IB Seniors. They usually proved to be a nice, and intelligent bunch, but there was the occasionall bad apple that liked to push his buttons. This year..he'd never predict how far.   
  
The first few to arrive were nice, polite, well cut. He greeted them all at the door. The late bell rang and he walked to the front of the class. He informed them of his policies, though they knew. Most of the faces her recognized from his classes in previous years. The sophmores and juniors. Finally seniors, with much knowlage and much to offer. He smiled proudly, looking at each eager face. He went on about the first days lesson when the door bursted open. In stumbled another familiar face, but not from a class. He'd seen her around campus, a very sexy, but very sleazy little girl. Her name was "Mixie", and behind her, Bra. He sighed and rubbed his temples.   
  
"Bra...I saw on the roster you would be in my class..I expected more from you. I'm going to have to take this up with your parents." He sighed, leaning on his desk.   
  
Mixie looked him over and grinned, chewing a wad of gum.   
  
"We're sorry sir..we'll make it up to you," She winked and took a seat, of course..not before Gohan made her spit out her gum. He looked at her, trying to hide his disgust. Bra looked down, "I'm sorry, Gohan, I won't be tardy anymore, please, don't tell my parents." He sighed, "Fine, please take your seat."   
  
Through the class, Bra and Mixie pretty much behaved, but he could tell they were going to be the "bad apples" of this class. Mixie kept staring him over, almost falling out of her seat. It made him uncomfortable. It reminded him of the first time he saw Piccolo. Scary, green..and God only knows what is hidden under those clothes.   
  
When the bell rang, he felt relieved. He was sad to end the class, but glad to get Mixie out of his view range.   
  
- Well...this was the intro, not really a chapter. Review it, tell me if you like the plot so far. I just might finish it if ya like it -_^ Remember: Whether I finish stories or not depends on if I know people are reading them and liking them! - The BBC 


	2. HotForTeacherChapter1

Hot For Teacher - Chapter 1 - The Broken Blood Chamber  
  
A.N. - Thanks for the reviews, I plan on enjoying this fic a lot more than I did the BuraXMarron saga, lol. I am also planning on writing a big story, much more serious and relating to battles and the show, but that requires time, which I don't have much of, so it may take a LONG while. Between work and school and my home life..my schedual is hectic and pretty full.   
  
Chapter 1 - Tardy  
  
Pan slipped into class quickly and quietly. It was Friday of her first week, and things had gone well so far. Her teachers were fairly nice, except for her last teacher, Mr. Mugo, he was a pain in the ass. No one had shoved her in her locker or beat her up as she'd heard the stories go in Middle School. So in her eyes, things were great.   
  
She hung out with Bra and her friends at lunch and in the morning before the first bell. She'd noticed one of Bra's friends in particular, Mixie for being quite a tramp. She watched her drool over Kitty, and the other guys around, as well as every other guy in the school.  
  
Jareth, Tai and Kitty weren't interested in Mixie though. That made Pan smile a little, and she wasn't sure why. She felt a little uncomfortable with the way Kitty would follow her from class to class and hang over her. He scared away any potential "friends" she could have made. Of course, Pan wouldn't yet realize that he was doing this on purpose, to ensure she had no one to go to when she was no longer feeling his "friendly charm" in the group.   
  
And she would never guess that it wasn't his idea, either. .  
  
Jareth mostly ignored her, he didn't say much, but she caught him stealing glances at the innocent freshman. Tai was actually friendly under his appearance, and him and Pan got along decently.  
  
Gohan grumbled as he watched the clock count down to the bell. He knew Bra was going to be a trouble maker in his class, and probably in all her classes. He didn't want to get her in trouble, but he couldn't handle any disrespect, especially considering. And furthermore, if she didn't get in trouble in his class, she was bound to in another class. It wasn't play time, it was a learning time. He sat and wondered with his long strong hands tangled in his silky raven hair, 'How did someone like her get into an honors class anyway? I signed up to teach these classes so I wouldn't have to deal with kids like her!' He cursed under his breath as the bell rang.   
  
Another issue, if he did get her in trouble she would play innocent. She had Vegeta wrapped around her finger, and Vegeta had Bulma by his fist. Punishing her would be pointless, she was too spoiled. He felt a growing distaste for the teen in the pit of his stomach.   
  
He held his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his desk. He heard steps, they couldn't be here already?! Whatever happened to being tardy and hanging out in the halls?? He opened one eye and a plaid skirt was in his view. He blinked for a minute, long thin and sexy white legs branched down from the skirt with a mass of grace. He could feel his blood rushing and demanded himself to look up and stop checking out his student...  
  
"Bra?! You're um..early..." Gohan looked at her puzzled, and mentally beat the crap out of himself.  
  
"Well, I wanted to be here early," She put a paper on his desk, "So I could get a front seat. I tend to slack off when I sit in the back, I want to be upfront so I can make good grades. Here's my homework, all done, and I checked my answers 3 times. I'm pretty sure they're all correct."   
  
He sat and stared at her and the paper for a moment. This was a drastic change from the bouncy immature girl who disrespected him yesterday. It lightened the distaste in his stomach a little, and he considered standing up and helping her find a seat, but decided to point one out to her instead.   
  
She went and sat down smiling, dropping her back carefully. He sat in his desk, and watched. She pulled out her notebook and pens, arranging them all, making sure she was ready for the day. He couldn't understand..and then he took another look. Her legs folded softly, white socks to her ancles and tennis shoes. A button up blouse with long sleeves, she almost looked as grown up as her mother. He watched her pull a few strands of her blue bangs behind her ear, and then he noticed something else, the collar..gone..the massive hoops..replaced with small studs..the headband and long hair..headband gone..blue hair whisped into a messy, but style-ish bun. The black eyeliner wasn't as heavy, though still overdone. Other than that and powder, she wasn't wearing any make-up. He sat, mildly impressed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
It was obvious in the room that some of the other children were suprised Bra had got there before everyone else. The one who was most shocked was Mixie. She came in 5 minutes late with bloodshot eyes and half of her shirt tucked in, the other half not. She went right to the front of the class and sat on Bra's desk. Bra crinkled up her nose at her, "Mixie! Get in your seat now!"  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped, at first because of Mixie's actions, then his eyes nearly popped out of his head as Bra took the words right out of his mouth.  
  
"You bailed on me, I thought we were gonna ditch today but no...lil miss fancy pants had to come to class so I had to follow you...We had plans, man! You can't just blow them off..." She nearly yelled at Bra. Everyone stared, Gohan too shocked to do anything.   
  
Bra frowned, "Yes, we do. It's called getting through highschool..."   
  
Gohan finally regained himself, "Mixie, if you don't sit down I'm going to have to ask you to leave."   
  
Mixie turned and paid attention to him for the first time since she entered the room. She walked up to him and sat on his desk in her miniskirt, intentionally showing him her underwear. He looked away and glared out the window, "Mixie..that can be considered sexual harrassment, I suggest you stop before I take drastic actions."   
  
She just laughed at him, "Take action, buddy...but make sure you got some Viagra first, man..I don't want to have to wait for you to get it up."  
  
  
  
Everyone froze, this time Gohan hadn't. He glared at the girl sitting on his desk, he stood up and walked out of the room.   
  
Bra's eyes were wide, she walked up to Mixie and slapped her one on the cheek, "What the fuck are you doing!? You're in big trouble you know that...I know Mr. Son personally..and I know he can smell that on your breathe just as good as I can!"   
  
Mixie frowned, "What's up your ass? Who cares if I smoke a little pot..they can't prove anything nor do they have the right to search me.." Bra's eyes got wide, "You have it with you!? You're really fucking dumb!!" Bra clenched her fists and tried to keep her energy low.   
  
Mixie laughed in her face, "No, you're really dumb. You like being herded around in this school, forced to sit and listen to these old cock suckers "educate" us? We don't need this shit..."   
  
Bra soothed her nerves, "No..we don't need you. Don't come around me anymore." She turned and walked away, just as she returned to her seat, Gohan returned to the room. He wasn't alone either. He had a school officer, who cuffed Mixie and took her and her belongings. Gohan sat down with his head in his hands on the edge of his desk, scared to touch the part of it that was touched by Mixie.   
  
Bra looked at him, "Gohan...I've taken this class before. I'm re-doing it because I slacked off, I took this and Junior honors back to back last year..."  
  
He stared at her through his fingers, "Your point is..?"   
  
"Want me to take over?"   
  
"No..I want you to sit there and be quiet. All of you." 


	3. Chapter2

Hot For Teacher - Chapter 1 - The Broken Blood Chamber  
  
A.N. - Thanks for the reviews, I plan on enjoying this fic a lot more than I did the BuraXMarron saga, lol. I am also planning on writing a big story, much more serious and relating to battles and the show, but that requires time, which I don't have much of, so it may take a LONG while. Between work and school and my home life..my schedual is hectic and pretty full.   
  
Chapter 1 - Tardy  
  
Pan slipped into class quickly and quietly. It was Friday of her first week, and things had gone well so far. Her teachers were fairly nice, except for her last teacher, Mr. Mugo, he was a pain in the ass. No one had shoved her in her locker or beat her up as she'd heard the stories go in Middle School. So in her eyes, things were great.   
  
She hung out with Bra and her friends at lunch and in the morning before the first bell. She'd noticed one of Bra's friends in particular, Mixie for being quite a tramp. She watched her drool over Kitty, and the other guys around, as well as every other guy in the school.  
  
Jareth, Tai and Kitty weren't interested in Mixie though. That made Pan smile a little, and she wasn't sure why. She felt a little uncomfortable with the way Kitty would follow her from class to class and hang over her. He scared away any potential "friends" she could have made. Of course, Pan wouldn't yet realize that he was doing this on purpose, to ensure she had no one to go to when she was no longer feeling his "friendly charm" in the group.   
  
And she would never guess that it wasn't his idea, either. .  
  
Jareth mostly ignored her, he didn't say much, but she caught him stealing glances at the innocent freshman. Tai was actually friendly under his appearance, and him and Pan got along decently.  
  
Gohan grumbled as he watched the clock count down to the bell. He knew Bra was going to be a trouble maker in his class, and probably in all her classes. He didn't want to get her in trouble, but he couldn't handle any disrespect, especially considering. And furthermore, if she didn't get in trouble in his class, she was bound to in another class. It wasn't play time, it was a learning time. He sat and wondered with his long strong hands tangled in his silky raven hair, 'How did someone like her get into an honors class anyway? I signed up to teach these classes so I wouldn't have to deal with kids like her!' He cursed under his breath as the bell rang.   
  
Another issue, if he did get her in trouble she would play innocent. She had Vegeta wrapped around her finger, and Vegeta had Bulma by his fist. Punishing her would be pointless, she was too spoiled. He felt a growing distaste for the teen in the pit of his stomach.   
  
He held his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his desk. He heard steps, they couldn't be here already?! Whatever happened to being tardy and hanging out in the halls?? He opened one eye and a plaid skirt was in his view. He blinked for a minute, long thin and sexy white legs branched down from the skirt with a mass of grace. He could feel his blood rushing and demanded himself to look up and stop checking out his student...  
  
"Bra?! You're um..early..." Gohan looked at her puzzled, and mentally beat the crap out of himself.  
  
"Well, I wanted to be here early," She put a paper on his desk, "So I could get a front seat. I tend to slack off when I sit in the back, I want to be upfront so I can make good grades. Here's my homework, all done, and I checked my answers 3 times. I'm pretty sure they're all correct."   
  
He sat and stared at her and the paper for a moment. This was a drastic change from the bouncy immature girl who disrespected him yesterday. It lightened the distaste in his stomach a little, and he considered standing up and helping her find a seat, but decided to point one out to her instead.   
  
She went and sat down smiling, dropping her back carefully. He sat in his desk, and watched. She pulled out her notebook and pens, arranging them all, making sure she was ready for the day. He couldn't understand..and then he took another look. Her legs folded softly, white socks to her ancles and tennis shoes. A button up blouse with long sleeves, she almost looked as grown up as her mother. He watched her pull a few strands of her blue bangs behind her ear, and then he noticed something else, the collar..gone..the massive hoops..replaced with small studs..the headband and long hair..headband gone..blue hair whisped into a messy, but style-ish bun. The black eyeliner wasn't as heavy, though still overdone. Other than that and powder, she wasn't wearing any make-up. He sat, mildly impressed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
It was obvious in the room that some of the other children were suprised Bra had got there before everyone else. The one who was most shocked was Mixie. She came in 5 minutes late with bloodshot eyes and half of her shirt tucked in, the other half not. She went right to the front of the class and sat on Bra's desk. Bra crinkled up her nose at her, "Mixie! Get in your seat now!"  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped, at first because of Mixie's actions, then his eyes nearly popped out of his head as Bra took the words right out of his mouth.  
  
"You bailed on me, I thought we were gonna ditch today but no...lil miss fancy pants had to come to class so I had to follow you...We had plans, man! You can't just blow them off..." She nearly yelled at Bra. Everyone stared, Gohan too shocked to do anything.   
  
Bra frowned, "Yes, we do. It's called getting through highschool..."   
  
Gohan finally regained himself, "Mixie, if you don't sit down I'm going to have to ask you to leave."   
  
Mixie turned and paid attention to him for the first time since she entered the room. She walked up to him and sat on his desk in her miniskirt, intentionally showing him her underwear. He looked away and glared out the window, "Mixie..that can be considered sexual harrassment, I suggest you stop before I take drastic actions."   
  
She just laughed at him, "Take action, buddy...but make sure you got some Viagra first, man..I don't want to have to wait for you to get it up."  
  
  
  
Everyone froze, this time Gohan hadn't. He glared at the girl sitting on his desk, he stood up and walked out of the room.   
  
Bra's eyes were wide, she walked up to Mixie and slapped her one on the cheek, "What the fuck are you doing!? You're in big trouble you know that...I know Mr. Son personally..and I know he can smell that on your breathe just as good as I can!"   
  
Mixie frowned, "What's up your ass? Who cares if I smoke a little pot..they can't prove anything nor do they have the right to search me.." Bra's eyes got wide, "You have it with you!? You're really fucking dumb!!" Bra clenched her fists and tried to keep her energy low.   
  
Mixie laughed in her face, "No, you're really dumb. You like being herded around in this school, forced to sit and listen to these old cock suckers "educate" us? We don't need this shit..."   
  
Bra soothed her nerves, "No..we don't need you. Don't come around me anymore." She turned and walked away, just as she returned to her seat, Gohan returned to the room. He wasn't alone either. He had a school officer, who cuffed Mixie and took her and her belongings. Gohan sat down with his head in his hands on the edge of his desk, scared to touch the part of it that was touched by Mixie.   
  
Bra looked at him, "Gohan...I've taken this class before. I'm re-doing it because I slacked off, I took this and Junior honors back to back last year..."  
  
He stared at her through his fingers, "Your point is..?"   
  
"Want me to take over?"   
  
"No..I want you to sit there and be quiet. All of you." 


	4. Chap3

Hot For Teacher - Chapter 3 - Broken Blood Chamber  
  
A/N: Okay, to begin a new chapter. The last one really lost it's flow. Anyway, here we go. Not much notation, just read and review, lemme know what you think. You guys keep these fics alive! -_^V  
  
Hot For Teacher - Chapter 3 - I Do It For The Drugs  
  
Gohan took his daughter home, after she'd puked all over the nurses office and his car. He couldn't imagine where this illness came from, just simply out of the blue. No one else was sick..it made him wonder. It seemed there was a distance with her that she was perposely keeping, but he couldn't tell what and decided not to probe into it today, to just let her rest.   
  
He tucked her into bed and gave her the phone number to his class phone, his cell phone, and a kiss on her forhead.   
  
"I have to go back to class, but..I'll be home soon. I won't stay late today, I promise. I don't know where your mother is..but I imagine she might be home before I." She nodded and watched him leave. Her lids felt weighted with steel and began closing against her control. She gave in, she could feel the muscles in her body relaxing, she could feel the sleep overcoming her tired and weak body. She couldn't help but think...should she tell her father what Kitty was doing? With that thought on the brain she slipped into a slumber.   
  
The lunch bell rang and Bra met Mixie in the hall, and they went off to find Jareth, Tai and Kitty. They only found Jareth and Tai. Which was odd, they'd seen Kitty that day at school. They poked fun at him, maybe he'd gotten sick and went home to his 'mommy'. Jareth kept quiet. He didn't say a word, just sat in silence, looking at his plate of food. Mixie noticed this and leaned over, letting her cleavage fall into his view, "Aren't you going to eat?"   
  
He stared her right in the eyes, not giving her the satisfaction of having her body looked at.  
  
"No." He spoke quietly, "I'm thinking about Pan." Everyone blinked and stared at him for a moment.   
  
"What?" Bra said, suddenly an alarm was shooting off in her head, her instincts were telling her to run and find her young friend but she wasn't sure why, "What are you talking about Jareth?" She demanded, almost shrieked.   
  
He just smiled, "I was just noting..she went home sick, I was thinking..I hope she's alright."   
  
Bra calmed down but something was still ticking. Something told her there was a little more to it than what was spilled forth onto the surface. She eyed Jareth, something wasn't right.   
  
Mixie looked down at her watch as it beeped, breaking the silence.   
  
"Oh! I gotta go!" She grabbed her purse and started walking quickly away.   
  
"Where are you going?" Bra shouted out to her.  
  
"It's 10:30! Gohan should be going to get lunch soon..I .. wanted to talk to him!" She almost ran off, which seemed hard in the skirt.   
  
Bra looked back at Jareth as she ate slowly, something didn't seem right. Tai started a conversation, no longer comfortable with the queer feeling, and made Bra smile and think of other things.   
  
Gohan sighed, walking into his class room with his lunch. He rolled his neck around, he could feel the tense muscles. He sat in his chair, and turned facing the window, his place pulled down onto his lap he began eating. He looked at his watch, 10: 45, he hoped Pan was all right. He'd taken her home at 8. As he ate he felt a feeling of contentment, something peaceful. He felt nice, and couldn't help but smile, as he ate more and more of his plate. He ate until it was gone, and he let it slide off his leg onto the floor. He propped one leg onto the chalk holder of f the bottom of the black board, and the other on the floor, he watched the window as his mind slipped pleasantly away. For a moment, he thought he heard something and his instincts rose..but he simply couldn't react.   
  
Pan's dark eyes opened, red and full of tears as she shot up in bed. She'd had a nightmare, that Kitty was after her. She looked at the clock, 12:30. She pictured her dad teaching a class right now, she wished she could see him and snicker at him. These thoughts made her feel better about her nightmare, and better altogether. She hopped out of bed and wandered down the stairs to the kitchen. She was hungry!  
  
When she got into the kitchen she opened the fridge and bent over, peering inside. Her hunger, her throwing up and her headache had caused her senses to be a little off key. Otherwise, she might have seen him come up behind her before he grabbed her.   
  
She shrieked and kicked as the clothe was put over her mouth and nose. Her eyes filled with tears, what was this? Breathing it in made her tired and she felt her body shutting down. She saw the hands, Kitty? In one last effort she banged her head backward into his chest, but with a shock, she hit his face. He fell to the floor, but held her tightly, pushing it harder onto her face until her nose began to bleed and she was finally unconsious.   
  
The teenaged boy got up scowling down at her, wiping the blood from his nose. He reached down and picked up her small body, throwing her over his shoulder he grunted, carrying her up the stairs. He looked through the rooms, one he figured to be Pans, messy and it was obviously a teenaged girls room, he stepped in and looked at her floor. There was a note to Bra on it, the date was a few days ago. She was saying she almost liked Tai..He glared down on it and tore it under his boot. He stepped out of the room and walked further down the hall.   
  
He picked a room he liked, it had a nice sized bed, and was clean, aside from the broken alarm clock to the side of the room. He snickered and grinned, this must be Gohan's room. He'd show him...He tossed Pan onto the bed. He pulled of his black coat and crawled ontop of her unconsious body, feeling it up under her shirt, her small, but sexy breasts, her hips and her nice flat stomach. He bit his bottom lip and touched her everywhere. He didn't want to ruin it yet, he didn't want her virginity..just yet. He just wanted to touch her, to feel her. He breathed her in and kissed her cold skin.   
  
"Sick of me yet, Baby?" He laughed, knowing she wouldn't respond. After a few moments of groping her and feeling her up he could feel a hardon pushing against his jeans. Maybe he did want her virginity here and now...  
  
Videl walked through the store, the teenaged boy still following her, asking her questions. He seemed intriqued that she was Hercule's daughter, and wanted to know about life with him. In the back of her mind, the young teenager didn't seem all that interested, it almost felt like he was distracting her, but she couldn't imagine why. Maybe some students were sabatoging their home who weren't happy with a grade Gohan gave them, she chuckled, they'd never get past their dogs and security system. So she played along, answered his questions, he actually kept her there for a few hours. Everytime she needed something he would take her to the wrong part of the store three times before she finally found it herself. After hours of the store and the taunting kid she finally turned to him sharply and stared him down, even though he was much taller than her.   
  
"What are you doing? You're delaying me, and I want to get home and make dinner before my husband and daughter get home!" He looked to the side, obviously hiding something he didn't like.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ma'm, Your father is a hero of mine, it was exciting to meet you.." He lied through gritted teeth. He turned and walked away and as he did his eyes pained him so badly from his aggression tears fell and smeared his black eyeliner.   
  
Videl looked at her watch, 2:30, she should be getting home now. She watched the teenager walk away with his fists clenched and curiosity filled her.   
  
"What's your name?" She called to him. He stopped and turned and looked at her, "It's..Daj." He turned and walked away without saying any more.  
  
When Gohan was finally consious again he could feel a sharp pain. His arms were twisted around his chair, he tried to pull them away but cold sharp metal kept his arms in place. He was cuffed!? He looked around curiously and suddenly panicked. He looked down, his pants were unbuttoned and his shirt was untucked, but there was no trace of semen anywhere on him, he pulled his arms over the chair and with one kick pull broke the cuffs. He quickly buttoned his pants, tucked his shirt in and tore the cuffs off. He put his hand on his head as he almost fell over, what had happened? His head was pounding, he quickly put his hand on his desk for support, and something was there. He looked down, it was a peice of paper, neatly folded in half. He sat down and opened it, it read:   
  
"Dear Mr. Gohan,  
  
I'm sorry for cuffing you..I didn't want you to wake up. You taste delicious. "   
  
His eyes widened, What exactly HAD happened?   
  
"P.S. Sorry about the drugs..I had to get you unconsious"   
  
He tore the letter in fury and kicked the wall, sending his foot halfway through it. His forhead hit the chalk board and he stood still. Was this a prank, or had someone really done this to him? Either way, he didn't like it and he hoped it was false. He grabbed the phone quickly and called the office, "Find subs for the rest of my classes, I have to leave now, it's an emergency!" He hung up, and for the first time ever, he ignored his responsibilities and left. He didn't take anything, not the homework to grade, not his jacket, not his portfolio of work, he just left. 


	5. LastChap

Hot For Teacher - Chapter 4 - Broken Blood Chamber  
  
A/N : Oooh..gettin intense yet? Lol, the question is..was that REALLY Mixie?! Was that REALLY Kitty!? And who the FUCK is Daj!? All and more to be revealed, dun dun dun..at the lake party!!  
  
(Lol...ever notice that all my chapters are named after song?)  
  
Chapter 4 - Seven Nation Army  
  
When Videl got home the house looked fine, Maybe the kid really was sincere. She noticed though, as she drove up, Gohans car was there. It wasn't time for him to be home yet was it?   
  
When she got in the house she saw her husband, cratelying his daughter in his arms as she slept. It reminded her of when Pan was 5, not 15. Gohan gave a weak and shakey smile at his wife, he didn't want to tell her about the note..he just couldn't. The incident, if it was even real, would break her heart.   
  
When he got home he found his daughter resting peacefully in his bed, although she looked like she had a nosebleed in her sleep. He quietly cleaned it for her, and suprisingly enough, she hadn't woken yet. He could feel her energy, her being was in a deep sleep. She must really be sick, he thought to himself.   
  
He whispered quietly to Videl, not wanting to wake Pan, although in theback of his mind he felt he could shout and she wouldn't wake, "Pan came home early, she was sick. I came home a few minutes ago.."   
  
Videl put the groceries away and walked with Gohan to put Pan in her bed. He laid her down gently and tucked in his raven haired daughter, her pale skin so beautiful. His daughter...he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. A tear fell from his eye as he held Videl tightly. This was his family, he loved them. He hoped nothing would ever destroy that. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, holding Videl tightly to him. His dear sweet beautiful wife...his loving, playfull daughter. His family, HIS family..he would never want this damaged..how could this have happened?  
  
Bra didn't see Pan that morning. But she saw her on her way to class in the halls. Her face was down, and for the first time she wore her orange bandana, a baggy t-shirt and baggy jeans. She had no make up, but her face looked terrified. Bra cautiously approached her friend, "Pan..? Are you okay?"   
  
Pan shifted nervously and kept her face hidden, "I'll..I'll be fine.." in the back of her mind, she didn't want to ruin Bra and Kitty's friendship. Though she still had a headache, and was very foggy. Her nose was swollen, but all she could remember was getting food out of the fridge, and waking in her bed. She had a horrible sense that told her she didn't want to remember.   
  
"Hey look..you seem really sad..Mixie and I are having a party this weekend, you need some fun. Just a few kids, no drugs, no drinking..you should come. I'll pick you up okay?"  
  
Pan nodded faintly as Bra tried to cheer her up.   
  
Gohan wouldn't look up at his class, he didn't want to meet eye to eye with not a one of them. Bra approached him. She flicked her hair playfully, the messy but stylish clips and lockes falling over her face, in a style Videl wore as a teenager. He groaned his responses and ignored the class. He gave them worksheets, and as soon as they finished, he gave them more. He sat at his desk and pretended to read.   
  
Bra finally talked Pan into coming with her at lunch, and she was nervous. She couldn't eat, because knowing Kitty was standing 3 feet away from her made her gag. She looked up at him and something suddenly clicked. A clothe over her face...She headbutted him in the face..She stood slowly and walked up to Kitty. He looked down on her nervously, but calmly. Surely she didn't blame him did she? he panicked.   
  
She looked into his eyes, and then looked at his chest..it was right at her face level. This puzzled her. His nose was fine, no damage done. She sighed and she figured it was just a nightmare about Kitty, it must have been a nightmare since Kitty was so tall. She looked over her shoulder at the group, Jareth and Tai were talking quietly and somberly while they did Jareths make up.   
  
She sat back down and tried to eat, never speaking a word. An akward silence fell over everyone. Pan looked up from her plate, her friend, her gaurdian and protector, Bra..the only one who would defend her was gone! She panicked and felt a sob rise in her throat. She saw Kitty staring at her. She got up and left.   
  
A few feet and she heart steps behind her, she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists, "it's just some kids walking to class!" she lied to herself. She held onto this lie tightly until she felt cold fingers slip around her wrist. She turned sharply, ready to slap Kitty, but instead..there was Jareth. He almost looked sincere, "What's wrong, Pan?" A tear fell as her face fell and she shrugged, "Nothing.."  
  
He softly shook his head, "I don't think so." He slowly pulled her closer to him, but it wasn't scary..it wasn't forceful like Kitty, it was inviting, caring. She accepted the hug and held him tightly, leaning her face into the space between his neck and shoulder to cry. She'd never noticed they were the same height..  
  
Gohan looked at his lunch..he was scared to eat it, but his stomach growled. Well..this time, he hadn't left it for a second, he got it straight from the counter and left. Maybe it would be all right. He cautiously ate it. After it finished, he still felt fine. He turned to grade some papers and had to rub his eyes. What?! The numbers..were moving!? He slammed his fist down, there was no way someone slipped him something again! He held onto consiousness tightly and he heard someone come into his room.   
  
Videl stepped infront of him. At first she shocked him. She looked odd...so young. She sat on his lap and held him tightly, he hugged her and cried to her as she smiled to him. She leaned down and pushed her lips softly against his. His tears fell into her kiss and she held him tightly, sitting directly on him facing him now, one leg over each side of the chair, she massaged his shoulders. He started to feel relaxed, but having his wife on his lap..he started to feel excited. How did she get here anyway? And why..?   
  
Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest, massaging his muscles, while his hands played with her short black hair. It was much all he could see, his eyes were so blurry, and then he relaxed and his lids felt of steel. His eyes closed and just before he was passed out he felt her unbuttoning his pants and lean over to his ear, her hot breath whispered, "I'm not Videl..." His mind panicked, but it was too late.   
  
Pan paced nervously in her room. She was wearing some nice fitting hip huggers and a tight t-shirt. She felt a little nervous about a party. Her dad hadn't spoken in awhile, and she could see her mother crying in the kitchen, because she didn't know what was wrong. She felt a horrible and depressed energy coming from her father and it scared her. That alone, was probably the only reason she didn't call Bra and cancel. She needed to get away from here, it didn't help, adding to her stress with Kitty.   
  
When Bra got there she honked. Pan raced down the stairs, hardly touching the hand rail, and out the door like a flash. Bra was standing against a running car, she could see people inside it, but she coudln't see who.   
  
Bra opened the backseat door and Pan crawled in. In the backseat she saw Jareth, and Tai, Mixie on Tai's lap. It made her a little jellous, because she had a crush on Tai, but after the hug with Jareth she was reconsidering. She couldn't tell who was in the front seat with Bra, but someone was, she saw hands passing and accepting a cigarette back and forth between themself and Bra. A mans hands.   
  
When they got to the lake it was peaceful. Until she saw who was in the front seat. Kitty. She tried not to ruin anything. Him and Tai and Jareth started a fire up, and Mixie and Bra pulled a cooler of sodas out of the trunk, along with a radio and a nice supply of batteries. They started playing metal and drinking the sodas, sitting on some logs that Kitty and Jareth, the stonger of the two males, had rolled up near the fire.   
  
As the night went on, Mixie lighted up a cigarette. Bra didn't regularly smoke, she knew her father would smell it, but she had before, and she knew the smell..and that was not the smell of a cigarette. Her nostrils flared and her eyes pointed sharply at Mixie like daggers.   
  
"What is that?" She said calmly under the moon, the crackling fire sounding a growl.   
  
"Hey..you don't have to smoke it.." Pan looked at Bra curiously as she turned back, "It's weed...ugh.."   
  
Pan had heard rumors about "weed" at school, and in middle school, but had never tried it. Curiosity was enticing her too, but she decided against it.   
  
However..the boys did not..  
  
Kitty took a few long drags first, and held it in until you could hardly see the smoke when it came back out, Jareth took it like a cigarette, and Tai just took a few puffs and gave it back to Mixie.   
  
Kittys eyes got red and he got quiet, an eerie quiet, where as Tai was making up some stupid jokes, that were so utterly pointless, Pan and Bra laughed with them. Kitty took the cigarette of "weed" again and looked at Pan as he sucked the smoke in and let it fill his lungs. As he exaled, he offered it to her. Everyone was quiet for a minute..Pan looked down, "I..uh..don't think I should. I never have before, I don't think I should, and..honestly..I don't know how.." Jareth grinned with his red slanted eyes. He took the cigarette from Kitty and got up, he took Pan by the hand. "Let's go down to the lake, I'll show you how so you don't make an ass of yourself." Pan really didn't want to, but he looked quite sexy, and she wanted to get to know him. Once she got there..maybe she could avoid smoking it.   
  
Mixie huffed, "He took my joint!" she quickly pulled out another one and lit up again. Bra laughed, no longer needing to set an example for her younger friend, she took it and took Kitty sized drags. She flipped her fingers through her hair..Mixie giggled, "Bra..why'd you die your hair black and cut it so short?"   
  
She just grinned, "I have my reasons..by the way..thanks for the drugs last week..they were..very..usefull."   
  
Mixie looked at Bra skeptically, "Uh-huh..anytime.."   
  
Bra took another look at Mixie, "I thought you were going to see Gohan the other day at lunch.."   
  
Mixie looked embarrassed, "Well..I was going to go um..offer him anything I could for a good grade, but I .. chickened out and went off campus instead.."   
  
Bra grinned, "Oh well..probably for the best.."   
  
Tai looked over at Bra, "So where did you go after she left?" She grinned, "My secret..."   
  
Kitty frowned, something was bothering him, and he kept looking worriedly at the lake.   
  
"Hey Kitty.." Mixie called, "Want to have some fun?" He looked at her with disgust, "What?!"   
  
"Aw c'mon. You make me wonder..you dress like a fucking freak..but you're just a boy inside with a heart of gold, why do we even call you Kitty, Daj? I think I'm going to call you by your real name, pansy.." Mixie wrinkled up her nose and giggled, teasing her friend.   
  
Jareth took Pan around the lake, and on the otherside there was a small shack. He led her inside, but she was a little skeptical, "Why in there?" she got a little worred. "So no one smells the pot., C'mon..I won't bite.." He chuckled, leading her inside. The shack offered no light, so he flicked his lighter on. They sat on the edge of a rackety stained, and completely trashy looking bed. He took the joint and re-lit it, taking a few long drags. He cautioned her to take small drags at first. She got a little nervous and bit her lip, "I .. I don't think I should, Jareth." She spoke in the dark, wishing she could see his eyes. Suddenly she felt something cold on her thigh. "Jareth, is that you?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
He ripped the joint out of her hand and pushed her down on the bed, quickly covering her mouth with his hand so she couldn't even let out a wimper, "You hurt me, baby..." He lowly growled as he laid ontop of her, "You hurt my nose, and you hurt my heart. Tai..what's so FUCKING great about Tai!?" He gave a laugh in the dark room, and the menacing sound to it brought tears to her eyes, "Did Kitty get you nice and scared? Good...that's his job. To scare people, particularly..young girls. He's good at it..."  
  
The day she went home early, from when she woke, till when she woke again flashed through her mind. Something DID happen that day..it wasn't a dream and it wasn't Kitty.. She still felt a disgusting taste in her mouth at the thought of Kitty, that he would aid Jareth in this.   
  
Her thoughts were suddenly broken as Jareth rubbed the lap of his jeans against the crotch of hers harsh and painfully. He bit into her neck until blood spilled out into his mouth, and with his free hand, he roamed up her shirt. She tried to push him away, but got a suprise.   
  
He sat up, sat ontop of her and using one hand, kept her mouth covered, the other, he began to strap her hands down. In the dark room, she didn't see or not ice the leather straps to the bed posts before. He quickly shoved a gag in her mouth and cautioned her not to struggle. Tears streamed down her face as he tied down her ancles, spread apart.  
  
He laid ontop of her again, "I was going to have you the other day for lunch..but I decided I should wait until I can enjoy it..Kitty could only stall your mothers arrival for so long..." She cried harder, her body shook the bed with her strong powerful sobs.   
  
Kitty stood up, "Bra! I have to tell you something..and..you may never speak to me again, but I deserve that!" Bra looked at him curiously, a little stoned. "What is it, Daj, you got a crush on me too?" He growled at her, a mood no one had ever truly seen him in, "No! I don't fucking like you that way! You're a friend, and you're important to me! But Pan is important to you, so I have to tell you something.." Bra suddenly stood upand freaked out, "What did you do to her!?" She screamed in his face, "I didn't do shit!" He yelled back, then paused and looked down ashamed, "But I helped someone else.."   
  
He spilled the story to them. Jareth's paying Daj to scare everyone from Pan, to isolate her. He told her what he had to do to scare her, and when he was gone that day, he was fol.lowing her mother, keeping her out of the house, so Jareth could slip away.   
  
"He wasn't going to hurt her, he just wanted..I don't know what he wanted, but he's alone with her right now, and I don't think that's good. We need to find them!" Bra was stunned. Her friends..how could they do this to another being? She was frozen.   
  
Kitty grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away with him as he ran, after a moment, Bra's steps caught upto his and they ran side by side, Bra used her Ki to find her younger friend. It was difficult, under the influence of the weed, but she could sense serious stress.   
  
Jareth unbuttoned and unzipped his pants quickly, he took his erection in one hand and pulled it out. He held it against her crotch and started taking her pants away. When they wouldn't give way to her legs being stretched, he pulled out his pocket knife and cut them. Taking each side of her underwear carefully, he cut them off. He slipped her shirt up to her neck and then pushed her bra up. He slowly carressed her, enjoying her. Her tears fell hard, how could this be happening?   
  
He slipped a finger over the outerarea of her sex organs. She cried harder, it felt disgusting to be touched by someone so horrible, especially for the first time she was being touched. He slipped his index finger halfway inside of her, she cried harder. She felt invaded, and almost broken. He felt her hymen, and pushed against it. He felt all around inside, and then he pulled his finger back, her cries softened slightly at it's removal, but came back even harder as he slammed 2 fingers back in. Her voice screamed out around the gag.   
  
Bra and Daj heard Pan's low scream, and they ran faster. Bra saw a shack and she could feel Pan's presense, they ran faster. Daj got there first and ran inside, not taking time to open the door, but quickly just smashing it to timbers. He had been there before, he knew the layout of "Jareth's Room". He quickly went to the bed, and reached down. He grabbed Jareth by the neck and lifted him off of Pan, Jareth struggled for air, and received it, after he picked himself up off the floor. Daj rubbed his knuckles, he couldn't see, but he was sure there was already swelling on Jareth's jaw. "You're fucking stupid! What the fuck are you doing?!" Jareth screamed.   
  
"You're fucking SICK!" He went after him again, and punched him harder. Jareth didn't say anything, but fell to the floor with a thud. At that moment, Bra ran in through the door, she stumbled around the room and when she found Pan, she felt the ties. She quickly undid them and held her younger friend tightly to her.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Pan! This is all my fault..I shouldn't have brought him around you.." Pan just kept crying. She really couldn't put her underwear and pants back on. They were in rags.   
  
Kitty slipped off his trench coat, and handed it to Bra. He didn't speak a word, he knew there was nothing he could say that would even begin to be worthy of their forgiveness. He sat quietly, while every tear Pan cried slit into his heart and bled guilt, every sob that struggled out of her choked him with his own self-disgust.   
  
When Pan dried her eyes she got up slowly. She put the trench coat on her half-naked body and buttoned it to cover herself. It hung way down and dragged. She walked slowly across the room until she stumbled infront of Kitty, "I am..embarrassed. I never thought people I would trust hurt me..I understand now that..it wasn't you who wanted to..but the fact is..you helped him hurt me." He hung his head, and as he was ready to appologize she spoke again, with a much softer tone, "But..you did tell Bra, and if you guys would have gotten her a second later I would have lost all to him. Thank you." He sat there stunned, quiet, until he felt her small arms wrap around him, and a natural instinct that ripped his heart open made him return the embrace.   
  
End! Hah...That was pretty fun...it kept ME on the edge of my seat ^_^ Course..I already knew how it was gonna end, I just couldn't wait to watch myself write it..I'm weird like that. o_O Anyway, thanks all for the comments and review, they are MUCH appreciated, I will read more of your fics later, Kid, and no, you're not TOO young, just younger than me, lol. Be happy, it was a compliment. And again, thanks all who kept this fic from being L.A.M.E!!!! I really hope you liked it! Bwahah..did it confuse any of ya!?  
  
-=- The Broken Blood Chamber -=- 


End file.
